The wrath of 627
by MichaelDJ54
Summary: When 627 is activated again, Stitch is going to need all the help he can get. And some of that help is in Jumbas vault...
1. The idea

I do not own Lilo and stitch.

"Rock-a-hula Stitch! Good job!"Lilo shouted, congradulating him on another experiment capture. This time, they captured experiment 453, the demolition experiment. This one looked like a miniature ox, with curved horns and wolly brown fur.

Lilo named this one 'Bison'. "Let's see, I know just where you belong!"she exclaimed. Stitch and Lilo watched as Bison rammed into a building, reducing it to rubble and letting the people clean up the mess."See, with Bison on the demolition crew, it would be easiar for them!"she exclaimed. Stitch nodded and walked back to the house, satisfied that they caught another cousin before Gantu.

Speaking of Gantu, he had landed on the ground and got up, limping into the ship. As soon as he did, Hamsterveils image on the screen got up in his face. "Gantu! Why do I not see an experiment with you!"he shouted angrily. "The, uh, trog and brat got it,"he said. "Why is it you cannot even defeat one little girl and experiment!"he shouted.

"But sir...!"he started, but he got cut off. "Up, up, up! Do not but me Gantu! If you do not get me at least one experiment, you are fired. All you have been giving me are useless ones!"he shouted, side stepping to reveal the experiment he had.

It showed, Hunkahunka, laying on the bottom of the cylinder.

Amnesio, banging on the glass trying to get out.

Angel, viciously clawing at the case.

Nosey, talking to himself.

Felix, shooting the case and wiping off the soot.

Tank, who was tied down to chains, and 119, who was gurgling in the cage. Hamsterveil suddenly appeared."So if you do not get one, one, useful experiment by the end of the day, you are FIRED!"he shouted signing out. Gantu growled, then grabbed his blaster and shot 625 out of anger."Hey! What was that for!"he shouted. "Shut up! Grr! This was so much easiar with 627!"he shouted, sitting in his chair. "So, why don't you get him?"625 suggested. He slapped his hands over him mouth, remembering how he was abused by 627. Gantu growled again."That little trog and the brat dehydrated him, remember?"he said, rubbing his head. 625 sighed in refliefe."However..."he said, stroking his chin.

'Uh oh...'625 thought. "I might be able to retrieve the pod when the trog isn't there,"he said. He suddenly got up and started walking out the door."I'll be back 625,"he said. 625 shook his head and went back to the grilled cheese sandwhich.


	2. The nightmare begins

I don't own Lilo and Stitch

Oh, and to answer the others about Nosey, IN my world, Gantu kicked him out to shut him up, Nosey heard about the Meeting at Lilos house and went. When Hamsterveil found out, he forced Gantu to get him back, so after the Okra thing, Gantu recaptured him, and sent him back to Hamsterveil, who locked him and Felix in containers to keep him from going nuts. It's okay to fix a few thgings to go along witht the story. Thats why Hamsterveil Had Nosey. Okay?

Stitch and Lilo were watching t.v with Jumba and Pleakly. "I do not understand. Why do they not simply take the bat when running around the bases? I would,"Jumba said. "Yes! Strike three! We win!"Pleakly shouted happily. Lilo stared at him."Pleakly, for the 7th time, strikes in baseball are bad, they're good in bowling,"Lilo said slowly. Pleakly nodded.

Stitch looked bored, then got up and walked out the door. "Stitch, where are you going?"Lilo asked. "Kalu agata Kixx,"he said."626 says he's going to go practice fighting with 601,"Jumba explained. Stitch walked down the lane, When Gantu came from the shrubs."Perfect,"he said. When he saw Stitch disappear, he walked to the roof, then ripped it off."Gantu!"Lilo shouted. "The one and only,"he said, picking Lilo up by the shirt and holding her up to his face."Where is experiment 627?"he said. She widened her eyes in shock."I'll never tell!"she shouted.

He held the blaster up to her face."Oh, I think you will,"he said."Stop!"Said a voice. They turned to see Jumba standing up."It is my job to protect little girl, so I will show you where 627 lays,"he siad."Jumba, NO!"Lilo shouted. Pleakly stared at him as Gantu smirked. "I knew you'd see it my way,"he siad. Jumba came back with a blue pod that read '627' on it. He threw the pod at Gantu and caught it, then he dropped Lilo on the ground."Ow!"she shouted. She went over to Jumba.

"Why did you give him 627!"she whispered angrily."Do not be worrying, we can still dehydrate him,"he said, secretly pointing to the dehydrater they used on him the first time. Suddenly, a plasma blast came and destroyed the dehydrater. They stared at it."I hate irony,"he whispered. "That was just for safe keeping."He said. He walked away with the pod. 5 minutes later, Stitch came in and noticed the destroyed dehydrater. "Gaba?"he asked. "Stitch! Gantu came and took 627!"Lilo exclaimed.Stitch's fur bristled and he growled.

Meanwhile, Gantu came into the ship triumphantley. 625 looked at him."So, did you actually get it, or did you get your patookie kicked for the hundreth time?"he asked. Gantu reached into his pocket and pulled out the pod. 625 grimanced, he knew what was coming. Gantu grabbed a water bottle and poured it over the pod. It shined and exploded, revealing a red and yellow experiment with a cone shaped head."Evil, evil!"627 said.

He looked at Gantu, then smiled."Hello 627, I'm sure you remember me?"Gantu asked. "Evil, evil, evil!"he said excitedly."I'll take that as a yes. We're going to go get more experiments and take revenge on 626!"Gantu exclaimed. 627 grinned evily."You guys do that, I'll be here with my sandwhiches,"625 said. He was suddenly hit with a plasma bolt that was sent by 627. He snickered.

I hope you all like this chapter. Just Review and I'll update as soon as possible.


	3. A cousin lost

I don't own Lilo and Stitch 

Sorry To frostbite and mostextremeprincess, but I won't be turning 627 good in this fic, It's like Jumba said. "Is absolutley, positiely, impossible to turn good". And to Anonymous but Interested, you'll find out later.

Jumba was looking at what remained of the dehydrater."Do you think you can fix it?"Lilo asked. "Should not be too hard, might be able to fix it. But we have bigger worries, like 627,"he said. At the mention of it, Stitch started to growl."Don't worry, remember, all we have to do is make him laugh,"Lilo explained. Stitch nodded understandedly.

"We interupt this program with special bullitan: We now take you to our person on the feild. Johnny?"said a voice from the t.v. All attention went to the t.v."Yes, I am here in Kokaua town square, where a tornado is located. We asked what happened with a local resident,"the voice said."Well yeah, we were walking on this normal sunny day and suddenly, this huge tornado comes out of nowhere!"he started but Jumba turned it it."Strange, according to my research, Hawaii hardly ever has tornadoes."Pleakly muttered.

"Yes, 555 is out doing himself this time,"Jumba said."555?"Lilo aksed."Yes, experiment 555, designed to use lage gusts of wind to destroy fortresses. "Jumba explained."C'mon Stitch, let's go!"Lilo shouted."Tookie Bawaba!"he shouted, running out of the house. In a matter of minutes, they were in town, looking at the tornado. Stitch grabbed a blaster and shot the center. There was an explosion, the tornado stopped, and a small lightblue experiment was laying on the ground. It had sharp claws and angel-like wings. Lilo walked over to it."I'll name you Blowhard! Now all we have to do is find the one place you truley belong,"she said.

As if on cue, a plasma shot came and hit Stitch. He got up and saw 627 standing there, grinning. He started concentrating, then Blowhard came floating towards him and Gantu. Gantu scooped him up with a container."Mega Nala Qweesta!"Stitch shouted, jumping at 627. He opened his mouth and sent freezing air at him. Stitch fell to the ground in a ice block."Thank you so much for experiment 555 brats. Aloy-ha,"he said, walking away. Lilo shot Stitch with the blaster, shattering the ice. He looked around, then growled. "Don't worry Stitch, we can beat him again,"Lilo assured. Stitch nodded and got back in the car, and drove off.

Sorry the chapter's so short. When I get 6 reviews, I'll update.


	4. The plan foiled

I do not own Lilo and stitch

Gantu already sent the experiment to Hamsterveil. He scowled."You got lucky this time Gantu, but screw up one more time and you're fired!"he said, signing off. Gantu turned to see 627 punching 625 in the arm, hard."Ow! Will you stop? Ow! Quit it!"he shouted. Gantu was laughing under his breath. "Warning, experiment 607 activated. Primary function: Poison and web ejector,"the computer recorded, showing a black and yellow spider. Gantu smiled, signaled 627 to follow him and walked out.

Lilo and Stitch were already on it. They were behind a lamp post on account of 607 shooting webs at them. Stitch thought for a second, then smiled. He started climbing up the lampost, avoiding the web shots. When he got to the top, he jumped off, curled into a ball, and went right down on 607. He landed on it's head, knocking it out, then uncurled, wobbling a little. Lilo walked over to him."So, where do you think our cousin Arachna?"Lilo asked.

Stitch looked at her curiously."Arachna?"he asked."Yeah, scientists call spiders arachnids, and since he's a spider, the name suits him,"she explained. Stitch picked up Arachna, but was then knocked over by a punch. He looked up and saw 627, holding Arachna. Stitch smiled, knowing what to do, He ran up in a attempt to punch him, but 627 tripped him, throwing Stitch into a nearby cart of pies, sliding face first into it.

He stood up with pie all over his face. He waited to hear 627 laughing, but he didn't even hear a snicker. He wiped the pie away and saw 627 standing there. Stitch stared and got out his extra spines, antannaes, and claws, and ran up to him. 627 smiled, brought out his claws, and heads and punched him with all of his claws. He then grabbed his arm and started slamming him on the ground, then threw him back into the buggy.

"Well done, 627!"Gantu said."Evil, evil, evil!"he said happily, giving him Arachna. They then walked away. Lilo stared in awe. "But, I...I don't understand! He should have been cracking up! What happened!"she asked. Stitch got up, holding his head."Ow..."he said. Soon, they were back at the house, explaining what happened with 627."So you are telling me 627 did not laugh? This could be bad,"Jumba said. "Yeah, it worked before, why didn't he laugh?"Pleakly asked. Jumba looked guilty."Jumba...what did you do?"Pleakly asked."Well, I uh, never thought it would be activated again, so I tinkered with 627 and fixed its laughing problem,"he said."You fixed his laughing problem!"Lilo asked, surprised.

"I was thinking it would never be activated again!"Jumba defended. "Now we can't beat him!"Lilo shouted."Naga, cousins!"Stitch said."626, if you could not beat 627, what makes you think other experiments can?"he asked. Stitch ignored him and ran. Soon, Stitch was running out the door, Lilo was following him. He was running up the stairs in the light house. He soon got up there and saw Sparky sitting there. "Sparky! No qweesta 627. Ih?"he asked. Sparky seemed surprised, but smiled and zapped next to him. "Ih," he said. Lilo soon came up to them, panting heavily. "Next time...slow down!"she complaied."Soka,"Stitch said. Soon, they all ran down the stairs to get more cousins.

People, I want more than 2 reveiws this time, thank you to those who did by the way. Like 3-4 will do. reveiw and see what happens.


	5. O'hana Unite

I still do not own Lilo and stitch, so stop asking me...

Gantu was sending the rock experiment and the speed experiment, 487 and 234 to Hamsterveil."Excellent! Soon, I will have enought experiments to take over the galctic expire from the council woman with her backward legs and blue skin,"he ranted. Gantu signed off for him."Excellent work, 627!"he said. 627 looked up and smiled just as he was about to hit 625 with a plasma blast. "Warning, experiment 564 activated. Primary function: darkness genarator,"it said. Gantu smiled and with 627 walked out of the ship. They soon came upon a small gray experiment with a dark depressing goth look. Gantu looked around, surprised to not see Lilo or Stitch, but he shrugged it off and sent 627 after it.

"MEEGA NALA QWEESTA!"Shouted a deep voice behimd him. 627 whipped his head around and came face to foot with...well, a foot. He shook it off and Saw Kixx standing in front of the experiment. He growled and saw Lilo and Stitch standing next to him. Suddenly Sparky zapped from a building next to them. A loud rumbling could be heard. Suddenly, a huge sillouete appeared. It was Shortstuff. A gust of cold air appeared and Slushie appeared next to Sparky. Molten fire balls and water suddenly hit 627, he growled and saw Yin and Yang standing there. An experiment with a hammer shaped head came and walked next to Shortstuff. 627 barely dodged a fieball as Melty appeared. Suddenly, vines appeared and wrapped around him. Without any struggle, he ripped them up easily and saw Sprout behind him.

Soon, the army consisted of Melty, Shortstuff, Sprout, Sparky, Kixx, Richter, Hammerhead, Yin, Yang, Spike, Splodeyhead, Digger, Slushie, and Slugger. "Wha-what are you doing!"Gantu asked. "We're going to finally beat 627 with our o'hana!"Lilo exclaimed. Sparky suddenly turned into a lightning bolt and flew towards him. He hit him, but 627 just took it. Kixx suddenly appeared and jumped at him. Sparky, who was still lightning, tried to zap him harder, but no luck. 627 grabbed him and turned him around, heading right towards Kixx. They hit each other, Kixx got eletrocuted and Sparky was like hitting a brickwall. They both fell to the ground.

Shortstuff bounded forward and tried to snap him with his claws. He caught 627 and lifted him into the air. Suddenly, 627 snapped the claws open. He fell to the ground, still holding on to the claws and started slamming him on the ground continuesly. He then spun around and threw him into a building, knocking him out.

Sprouts vines appeared and tied him together. He rolled his eys, then ripped them apart, and shot ice at him, freezing him in place. 627 snickered, but was suddenly hit in the back with a fireball. It didn't do any damage, but he turned to see Melty standing there with smoke coming from his mouth. He growled and ran over to him, stopping only to dodge the fireballs. When he got to him, he noticed he was about to shoot a fireball, then grabbed his mouth and slammed it shut. Melty couldn't react in time and shot the ball, hitting the inside of his mouth. It didn't melt anything, but it did do serious damage. Melty suddenly fell to the ground, unconscious.

He saw Spikes spikes heading right towards him. He dodged all but one, which he grabbed and threw it back to him. It hit Spike in the back. His tougne suddenly shot out and he started spewing nonsense. Yin and Yang both shot him with lava and water towards him. He let them hit him. There was smoke everywhere and when it cleared, there was a mold of magma. All the experimment looked happy, but it started shaking and it exploded in huge chunks everywhere, revealing 627. They tried to shoot him again, but he mover to the side, letting it hit the ground behind him, creating a huge rock.

He picked it up and threw it at Yin, knocking her out. Yang tried to shoot him with molten lava rocks, but when they came towards him, he juggled them back, hitting Yang continuesly, soon knocking him out. Something then froze his third set of arms. He turned and saw Sushie. He blew another gust, but 627 did the samething. Since his was stronger, it ripped through Slushies, hitting him. 627 then shot hot plasma at him, hitting him and creating a small explosion and sent Slushie flying. He turned and gave Slugger and evil glare. Slugger redied his tail. 627 shot plasma at him, but Slugger knocked it back at him.

627 dodged it and shot a bigger shot at him. Slugger had a harder time knocking this one back, but he did. 627 dodged it, then shot the biggest shot he could. Slugger knew he couldn't knock this one back, so he let it hit him and he went down like a plane. He was suddenly hit from behind with something hard. He saw Hammerhead, smirking at him. He was about to hit him again, but 627 grabbed the hammer part. He flipped him around, grabbed his legs, and slammed him on the ground as hard as he could. Hammerhead didn't get up.

He suddenly caught a plasma shot in his hand, shot by Splodeyhead. He ran over to him, grabbing more plasma on the way. When he got to him, he shoved one shot back into his nose, it exploded and knocked Splodeyhead out from the force. Drigger jumped into the air in an attempt to drill into 627s head, but he grabbed the drill before he could hit him. Digger was spun around from the force his drill should have done, so he got spun instead. 627 dropped him, watched him wobble around, then he kicked him, knocking another cousin out. Suddenly, the ground beneath him split right beneath his feet. Richter was slamming the ground, but 627 jumped over it and landed right behind him. He grabbed the tail and with the same force as Richter, hit him on the head.

Richter never stood a chance. Lilo and Stitch stared at the feild in awe and horror. 627 had just single-handedly defeated some of their most strongest cousins. 564 was suddenly lifted into the air with 627s mind powers and floated towards Gantus open pod. "Nothing can beat 627, not now, not ever, remember that,"Gantu said and with 627 walked away. Stitch and Lilo stared at them in shock, but shook it off and helped their cousins. Lilo was back at the house with Stitch.

"It is like I am saying, 627 is just being too powerful,"Jumba siad. "Now Gantu's going to get all of our cousins!"Lilo said sadly. Jumba looked at her sadly."Actually little girl, there is 1 experiment that could defeat 627,"he said. She looked up at him in hope. "Really!"she asked. "Gaba!"Stitch asked. Jumba nodded."Come, follow me,"he said, walking out of the house. Stitch and Lilo were watching Jumba insert a code into a wall safe. It opened and Jumba reached in, holding a blue experiment pod."Which one is it?"Lilo asked. "This...is experiment 628,"he said.

Well, hows that so far, Experiment 628 will be revealed next chapter, and damn it people, a few more reveiews, is that so much to ask? Just reveiw and I'll update.


	6. The Ultimate Experiment and the Ultimate...

Well, since Anonymous seems to be the onlyone whos reveiwing, I'll be merciful and put up the second to last chapter. Enjoy!

Lilo stared at him in disbeliefe. "628! You made a 628?"Lilo shouted."Yes, after relizing my mistake with 627, I decided to make 628,"he said. Lilo calmed down, knowing this was the main experiment to defeat 627."What does it do? Does it have the abilty of 40 experiments?"Lilo asked. Jumba shook his head. "This experiment is stronger than 627, and it's main power is changing into other experiments made before it except 627, 626, and 625, and keeps its powers, plus enhances them, in it's form,"He explained. "So, if it changes into Sparky, it keeps it's original powers plus his powers and makes them more powerful?"Lilo explained. Jumba nodded.

"Rock-a-hula! That's perfect!"she shouted. Jumba grabbed a bottle of water and poured it over it. There was a flash of light and there was a small white experiment crouching, he looked like Stitch, he had no claws and white pupil less eyes and short ears and white fur. It looked around curiously."I'm going to name you Ultima!"Lilo shouted. Ultima looked at her curiously."So, let's see your power."She asked. Ultima concentrated for a second, then morphed into Sparky, except he had white fur. He smiled up at her."Perfect, now all we have to do is wait for a new experiment to be activated,"Lilo said. Gantu already sent 564 to Hamsterveil. "You are getting lucky Gantu, sooner or later you will screw up,"Hamsterveil noted before signing off. Gantu shook his head. "Impossible. 627!"he shouted. 627 looked up just as he was about to freeze 625.

"Warning, experiment 213 activated. Primary function: animal morpher."the computer recorded, showing a small green blob. He grabbed a container and walked out with 627. When he got there, there was a rhino ramming into a building. "You know what do do 627,"Gantu said. 627 took one step ahead, but suddenly a small white experiment was standing in his path 5 feet away."Hmm, 2 experiments, get 'em 627!"Gantu shouted. 627 jumped up and was about to attack him, when he was suddenly hit in the stomach by something. He looked down and saw Kixx, except he had white fur. He was suddenly thrown back by the secondary arms he had. 627 got up."Evil?"he asked curiously. "But how? 627 is the ultimate experiment!"Gantu shouted, equally surprised."Correction: was the ultimate experiment,"Lilo said, steppping from behind the experiment."Which one is that? A second ago, it was 601!"Gantu shouted. "This is the strongest experiment made: Experiment 628!"Lilo shouted.

Gantu and 627 gaped."But...but there's only 627 experiments!"He shouted."Was, Gantu, was. Get him Ultima!"Lilo shouted. Ultima ran towards 627."No matter, 627 will still defeat him. Get him!"Gantu shouted. 627 ran towards him. Ultima turned into Sparky and changed into lightning, darting towards him. 627 thought it would be the same as the original, so he let it hit him. He was hit, and he started to scream. He knocked him away and eventually stopped twitching. He shot some cold air at him, but Ultima turned into Slushie and blew some air too. This time, the air from Ultima ripped through 627s and hit him, freezing 627 in a block of ice. The ice shattered, revealing a very mad 627. He shout plasma at him, but he dodged it and changed into Splodeyhead. He shot some plasma and him and it hit him in the head, knocking him down. He wiped the plasma from him, revealing an extremely mad face.

He grew his extra arms and ran over to him, then repetedly started punching him continuesly. Ultima turned into Kixx and knocked him back. 627 shook his head and looked at Ultima, and gasped. Ultima changed into Tank. He roared right in his face. 627 actually took a step back, then smirked. He ran over to him and tried to pick him up, but he was too heavy. He dropped him and started panting. Ultima, who was still in Tanks form, jumped into the air and rolled into a ball. He landed right on 627, crushing him. Ultima changed back, smiling. Suddenly, 627 crawled out out the crater, growling."EVIL, EVIL!"he shouted angrilly. He ran over to Ultima, grabbed his throat, and started starngling him. Ultima stared at him, then changed into Melty. 627 stared at him, when Ultima shot him with a fireball. 627 dropped him due to the heat. Ultima turned into Plasmoid, then continuelsy shot him.

627 shot ice at the tail, freezing it. Ultima then changed into Richter, smashing the tail on the ground, destroying the ice, and making a crater 10 times the size of Richters original crack. 627 fell in, but managed to grab onto the side and climb up before the wall crushed him. He looked at Ultima, who was smiling triumphantley. 627 growled, then ran towards him. Before he got the chance, Ultima changed into Yaarp, the uncurled his horn and let out a sonic blast so loud, it caused all the glass in a 20 mile radius to shatter. 627 stepped back, covering his ears. Ultima changed into Shortstuff, walked over to him, then caught him in his claws. He started sqeezing, but no matter how much 627 tried, he couldn't pry himself loose. He threw him, making him hit the sun burned ice cream tourists ice cream, knocking it over. 627 opened his eye sand saw Ultima changed his form to Sprouts.

Suddenly, white roots came and tied him up. Like Shortstuff, he couldn't get loose as he felt them tightnen. He suddnely shot them with plasma, lighting them on fire. They let him go and he ran over to Ultima, Ripping him out of the ground. Ultima changed into Hammerface, then looked at 627. 627 gulped, then Ultima slammed the hammer part on 627s head. 627 wobbled a little bit, but shook it off. Ultima started hitting him again and again until 627 grabbed his hammer part and tried to hit him on the ground again, but Ultima turned into Richter. Since 627 was holding his legs, he couldn't block the next attack. Ultima raised his tail and slammed it on his head, causing him to drop him. He then turned into Spike. He grinned and shot him with a spike. The juice in them didn't affect 627, but it still hurt him. He yanked it out and glared at him. He then shot a plasma ball bigger than the one he shot at Slugger.

Coincedently, Ultima turned into Slugger and since he was stronger than the original, he easily knocked the blast back. 627 didn't have time to react as the blast hit him, creating an explosion, sending him back several yards and knocking him down. When he looked up, he saw Ultima in his original form. He grinned and ran over to him, getting ready to rip him in half, but as he was about to swipe at him, he turned into Phantasmo, and it went through him. He then turned into Kixx and started beating up 627 without him being able to protect himself. He finally got the chance to knock him away with his psycic powers. "Evil, evil, evil!"he shouted. He lunged at him, but all he hit was air. He looked around and saw Ultima changed into HunkaHunka. Ultima snikered and changed into 119. The densety caused him to fall on 627, completely covering him.

No matter how much 627 struggled, he couldn't get him off. Suddenly, his blobby texture started to puff up and he went flying, on account of 627s cold air. Ultima didn't even seemed harmed unlike 627, in fact, it looked like Ultima was enjoying it. He then turned into Felix. He shot him a few times, knocking him back a few steps, then he turned into Arachna, jumped on 627s back, and bit his shoulder. The poison wouldn't kill him, just make him dizzy, but since it was Ultima, it was a little more powerful, 627 then went into a deep sleep. Ultima covered him up to his neck in webs, then turned into Yang and shot hot magma at him, covering him up completely, then Yin to harden it. He then turned into Slushie and froze it over with 2 feet thick ice.

Ultima then changed into his original form. Lilo and Stitch were going ballistic, they knew 628 was powerful, but they had no idea he was that powerful. Gantu was staring at the fight in disbeliefe, his most powerful partner had just been defeated. "What's the matter Gantu?"Lilo asked. Scared, Gantu ran away. Lilo walked over to Ultima. "Thanks Ultima,"She said, hugging him. He turned into Kixx and Picked up the mold that held 627, and together, they walked back to Lilos house.

Whoo! The battle beetween 628 and 627! I hope you enjoyed, the last chapter will be coming soon!


	7. the end of the nightmare

When they entered, Jumba was finally finished with the dehydrater. "So, did I not tell you 628 was strongest experiment?"Jumba asked. Ultima smashed the mold on the ground, revealing a sleeping 627. Stitch shoved him into the dehydrater, there was a flash of light, and a small blue ball that read '627' came out the end. Jumba took it. Lilo looked at Ultima."Thank you so much Ultima, but now you have to be dehydrated again,"Lilo said. Ultima nodded understandly. "We'll get you again if 627 gets out again,"Lilo assured.

Ultima smiled at the thought of him beating up 627 in the future. Ultima steeped into the dehydrater, there was a flash of light as he waved good bye. There was then a blue ball that read '628' on the gound. Jumba took it too. "Well, looks like your evil genius saved us again,"Pleakly commented."When hasn't it?"Jumba added. They all shrugged. Gantu was back at the ship, telling 625 about what happened. "About time that jerk got what was coming to him,"625 muttered. "Gantu!"Hamsterveil shouted. Hamsterveil heard the entire conversation."Yessir!"he hsouted, standing up. "Did I just hear you say you got those experiments were from another experiment!"he shouted angrilly.

He nodded."That's it! You are FIRED!"He shouted. He then signed off. Gantu sighed in sadness, then sat down. 625 walked over to him. "Don't worry, I'm sure if you get more experiments, He'll hire you back,"he said. "Really?"he asked. "Sure, but what are the chances that you'll get experiments?"he asked. Gantu growled, grabbed his blaster, and shot him. Lilo was staring at the '628' pod before giving it to Jumba. He put it in the safe and entered the code."So...you won't make a 629, will you?"Lilo asked, giving him a look.

"Of course not! I learned lesson,"he said. They left the ship, leaving Jumba alone. He looked around suspiciously, chuckled evily, reached into a drawer, and pull out blue work schamatics that read '629' in bold letters on the top, with designs for a new creature. He pulled out his work supplies."Eh, what they are not knowing, won't be hurting them,"he whispered evily, chuckling, then laughing, then laughed evily as loud as he could. Lilos head appeared. "Are you okay, Jumba?"she asked. He looked at her."Eh of course, little girl, just...uh, working on projects."he said innocently. She gave him a strange look, then walked out the door. He chuckled, slighty more quietly, and started working on the new experiment

The End.

Well, thats the end of The wrath of 627. I hope all you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
